To Have and To Hold
by XxXSlytherinsHeiressXxX
Summary: SSHG  My take on the Marriage Law.  Rated M for later chapters. HBP and DH are nonexistant in my eyes :P
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking the time to read my first ever fic. Because the life I live includes 2 very active little girls under the age of 2, my updates will be sporadic at best and I apologize ahead of time for length between updates. I will make sure to post a disclaimer before there are any sexual scenes. I know not everyone reads them. It is rated M for content remember so if you don't like detailed sex descriptions, please skip over it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I just play with the characters like I did with Colorforms :)**

"Oh hell no!" came from behind a newspaper sporting frizzy brown hair.

The table of 12 Grimmauld Place were looking at a very angered Hermione Granger. No one moved or asked what was wrong. They knew she'd start a rant in any moment. The witch had a hard time keeping emotions to herself.

"What the hell do they think they're doing? Saving the wizarding population my ass. I'm sure its just one of Lucius Malfoy's disgusting attempts to be allowed to torture and rape muggleborn witches legally. This is disgusting. Honestly!" She looked around at the table with fire in her brown eyes, normally soft and caring.

The table looked at Molly Weasley. I suppose I should say something, the Weasley matron thought.

"Hermione dear, what ever is the matter?" She had hoped she said it caring enough. No one wanted Hermione's anger directed at them.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Weasley unless you consider forcing muggleborns to marry pureblooded sots a problem" she said dripping with sarcasm.

"What Hermione? You don't mean..." Mrs Weasley looked at her pitifully. Then she remembered something. "Oh Hermione you don't have to worry about that dear. Not yet at least. That should give you some time for Albus to find a way our or around this."

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley. She didn't know about the time turner in her third year did she? Oh this wasn't going to be pleasant."Um, Mrs. Weasley? I don't get a way around this. I turned 17 at the end of 6th year."

All eyes were on her as she turned a bright red and ran off to her room.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione can you open up please? Its Ginny." 

"Go away Ginny. Just go. I want to be left alone right now. These may very well be my last days to be by myself. Soon I'm just going to be some brood mare for some uppity pureblood idiot."

"C'mon Hermione. Let me in. We can talk. You know Dumbledore will find a way out of this."

Hermione sniffed. "That's Professor Dumbledore Ginny and yes, you can come in. The door is unlocked."

The door opened and the red head walked in. She sat down on the bed and hugged the distraught witch while rocking back and forth. Ginny didn't know what to do. Why did Hermione have to mess with the time turner? Now she's going to be forced into a marriage she doesn't want. Ginny sighed and looked at the witch sadly.

"Hermione, you could marry Ron. You could marry any of the boys except Bill. You know they would do it for you. At least you'd be in a marriage where someone cares about you." she said softly and with a slight hint of hope.

Hermione gave a little laugh. "Oh yes. I'd just love to listen to talks of Quidditch all day with Ron. Living with constant vigilance in the case of the twins, or living in Romania with Charlie. And Percy? The great prat is married to his work already. He'd have no time for me unless I was a report on cauldron bottom thickness. No Ginny, I can't marry one of your brothers."

Ginny looked at Hermione with both hurt and anger. Hermione felt horrible for putting the family down like that but she was too angry to be nice. She didn't care for any of them enough to be happily married. She snorted at the thought of matrimonial bliss. Well, that's something I'll never see, she sighed.

She looked over and saw Ginny reading the rest of the article. Hermione started getting anxious when she noticed Ginny's eyes getting as big as saucers. This could not bode well. Ginny was never shocked by anything. Even the stories of late night trysts with the male population of Hogwarts from Parvati and Lavender didn't seem to faze her.

"Ginny, what is it?" Damn it. I knew I should of read the entire article. Please not let it be that bad. She looked at Ginny intently and felt like a huge weight had just been dropped in the pit of her stomach. "Ginny please! What has got you looking like you saw a bogart?"

"Oh Hermione. I don't know how to tell you this-"

"Ginny just tell me. It can't be worse than being forced into marriage."

Well, here it goes. "Hermione, did you read the marriage requirements? Consummation is required within 24 hours of the binding or the marriage is void." Ginny cringed as she read the next part. "And conjugal relations have to be made once a week and once every other day during the fertile window and-"

Hermione moaned. Oh gods! "Merlin, what else?!"

"Um, a child has to be conceived within 6 months of marriage."

Well, that explains the rule about the fertile window, Hermione thought to herself. Good Merlin! I'm going to have to lose my virginity to someone I don't care for. She sighed.

Ginny watched as what she said was processed by her friend. Poor Hermione. Ginny reread to see if forced marriages applied to purebloods. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding as she read that she didn't. It was only the muggleborns that had no choice. Ginny was happy she'd be allowed to marry Harry if they got that serious but felt guilty that Hermione had no choice.

"Ginny, I have to lose my virginity to someone I probably will hardly know, I don't care for and-" with this said out loud, Hermione broke down and cried. She looked at her friend and said softly "-don't love."

* * *

Merlin the Ministry had really done it now. The aged and white haired wizard sighed. Too many will never be allowed to reach their full potential. Children will be having children. They'll be taking on responsibilities best left to adults. He grabbed a handful of powder, threw it in the fireplace, and politely asked Minerva McGonagall to please come to his office at her earliest convenience. 

"Albus, whatever the blazes is wrong?"

"We may lose one of the best and brightest witches of the age to a ridiculous law the Ministry has just passed and I need your input and help to solve the dilemma." he said without his usual eye twinkle.

"Miss Granger Albus? I'll be right over" The severe looking, middle aged witch stepped through the green flames and into Albus Dumbledore's office. The look on his face surprised her. She had never seen him this sad before. Not even when the muggle candy store had been out of lemon drops.

"What law has Fudge passed? I was too busy with my Transfiguration Monthly and haven't read the Prophet yet."

Dumbledore handed her the magical newspaper and cast his eyes down. He would rather not see the shock and disgust in his colleague's eyes.

Minerva was furious. Forcing marriage on children? Children who haven't even graduated? Why is he concerned about Miss Granger though? She hasn't reached the age of majority yet.

"Albus, why are you concerned about Miss Granger? She hasn't reached 17 quite yet. We have time to figure this out." With this, Dumbledore gave her a curious look.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Then realization hit her."Oh my. She turned 17 at the end of the last term didn't she?" She watched as the old wizard looked at her sadly. I should never agreed on the time turner for the girl Minerva thought sadly.

"Minerva, please don't blame yourself. Had she not have gotten ahold of the time turner, we would have only had a few extra months anyways."

"But Albus, a few months could be the difference between graduating with her class or having a child! I know Miss Granger is quite mature enough to raise a child right now but she shouldn't have to. Albus, this doesn't give us any time at all! What if she's already been pre-contracted?"

"Oh she hasn't. As Headmaster, I have to be informed if the students have accepted a proposal since I would have to be aware of making any changes for the student if they were allowed to continue school. You are right though. She has no time to waste or to attempt to get around this. However, I do feel up to a challenge."

Minerva gave an exasperated sigh. "Albus, you're treating this like the poor girl only has to make up schoolwork!"

"My dear Minerva. I already have someone in mind for Miss Granger. All he has to do is send her the proposal." He smiled indulgently.

"Albus, who would wed and bed the girl that wouldn't attempt to kill her or make her quit her education? Where in the world do you think you'll find such a person?"

He looked at her with a twinkling in his eyes. He knew Minerva would not want her precious lion cub in the coils of the serpent but he really had no choice. He would trust no one else with Hermione Granger.

"Well Albus, who is it?"

"Severus."

Minerva gave him a sharp look and left the office. The snarky Potions professor for the greatest witch Gryffindor had turned out in years? I doubt he'll agree to this, she thought before she settled down to her desk and started the letters for the new term.

* * *

The evening was a quiet one at Order headquarters. They had all been sympathetic but Hermione didn't want sympathy. She wanted someone to go to Fudge and give him a swift kick in his arse after they shoved the awful colored bowler in it. They could castrate Malfoy senior while they were at it too. She really didn't want to get married. She had never planned on it. Sure, she had planned on losing her virginity at some point. Preferably in a long-term committed relationship but some she would actually care about and possibly love for sure. And then there was the child or children to consider. 

Did she want children? She had never seen herself as the maternal type. She loved her baby cousins dearly but could never be a mother herself. How many would she expected to produce? Would she be a broodmare for some pureblood? Would they only keep one tainted child and kill the rest that were conceived so they didn't sully their bloodline with more than one half-blood?

She looked at the clock and yawned. Before anyone could say anything, she lept up and went to her bedroom. She had had an exhausting day and wanted peaceful sleep. After all, she thought, tomorrow is another day.

**The last line of the story was indeed taken from Gone with the Wind. Thank you Margaret Mitchell.**

**Please R&R! I would like to know what you have to say and I do take c/c well. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh dear. I forgot to mention that this story disregards Books 6 & 7. Because of this, Snape's wizarding parentage is pure. I'm just ignoring that whole half-blood prince thing :P **

**Darque Hart- Thank you for pointing out that Hermione should be 18 and not 17, even with use of a Time Turner. I hadn't realized it. For the sake of the story, I'm her at 17 but I do appreciate the info. :)**

**oscarxena- Thank you. I'm so sorry for your daughter too. One of my hardest challenges, I know, is going to be to raise my girls knowing its okay to be smart and pretty and that they should be proud to be intelligent individuals. Kids that age are so cruel too so that doesn't help make the situation any easier.**

**Animaltalker- As I said in my reply back to you, its AU through OotP. I changed my summary to fit the story. I blanked and completely forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me.**

**This chapter would have been up sooner but I have a teething 3 month old right now so computer time has been non-existent for a few days.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I just play with them like I did with Colorforms. **

* * *

Hermione woke up at just after 3am. Haunting dreams of both Malfoys brought no sleep to her weary mind. She did a quick Lumos and saw that Ginny was sound asleep. Why shouldn't she be? She's not the one being forced into marriage. She sighed. It really isn't fair of me to be upset with Ginny. Now that she had calmed down, she did give the Weasley boys quite a bit of thought as well as some other options while making her way to the kitchen. Grabbing some parchment and a quill from the desk, she decided to start from the top and work her way down. 

Well, she thought, let's start with Charlie. Kind, thoughtful, and studying dragons. He'd probably let me stay at Hogwarts. She inwardly groaned. The damn scheduled sex would put a damper on that. I guess that rules out the Weasley twins and Percy too. She bit her lip. Then there was Ron. Yes, he cared for her. She even had a sneaking suspicion he held an affection for her that wasn't brotherly but she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't marry him if he did deeply love her. It wouldn't be fair to him since the feeling wasn't mutual.

She had finally reached the kitchen and put water in the tea pot. "Incendio" she said tiredly and went to grab a tea bag from the canister. I'm 17 she thought wearily. I should be only worrying about school and NEWTs. Oh well. She got her list on eligible pureblood bachelors started again. It was quite obvious that anyone with the surname Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini,and Nott was out of the question. That left a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but she wasn't fond of them either. She stared at the parchment hoping that the silent tears that were falling would reveal to her the answer she needed.

* * *

Severus Snape arrived at headquarters after a midnight revel. The sights he had seen a few hours before disgusted him. Torturing and raping innocent muggles. He was happy to cast the Killing Curse on those unfortunate souls. Voldemort was getting more and more perverted, a thought that deeply sickened the wizard. He had taken a few rounds of Crucio for killing the blonde haired muggle instead of having his way with her. Voldemort was not at all pleased. Severus leaned on the doorway to steady himself before opening the door. His hands were still horribly shaky as he turned the doorknob. He just hoped there was no one awake inside to notice. 

He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks at the silently crying witch sitting at the table. The know-it-all of the Golden Trio was sitting at the table crying. He cleared his throat and waited for the girl to compose herself. She hastily wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffled a few times. After what he thought was an acceptable amount of time to compose oneself, he spoke.

"Miss Granger, do you intend to make tea or just steam the kitchen up?"

She looked startled and said "Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry Professor. There's enough water here for you if you'd like some."

He nodded and grunted "That would be acceptable." and went to grab a tea bag from the canister on the counter.

After pouring his water to steep his tea, he sat down at the table in silence considering the witch that was about to turn his world upside down, and he didn't even know it.

* * *

Hermione sighed. I will be forced to either marry Ron or one of the few purebloods in other houses. Then I'll be married, stuck in some house or manor and pop babies out year after year until I die from the constant pregnancies or an accidental murder. She was suddenly startled out of her reverie by a gruff cough and hastily wiped her tears away. She couldn't let Professor Snape see her crying. He'd probably ridicule her for being an over-emotional Gryffindor. 

"Miss Granger,do you intend to make tea or just steam the kitchen up?"

What? Oh goodness! I forgot the water. "Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry Professor. There's enough water here for you if you'd like some."

Hermione got a grunted "That would be acceptable" from the Potions Master.

After he had gotten the water and tea bag in the cup, he sat down across from her. She drank her tea in silence hoping the professor would keep his silence as well. The sat in companionable silence while drinking their tea. Hermione saw slight movement coming from the usually composed man. Curiosity got the better of her as she took the chance and asked the professor about it.

"Sir, why are your hands shaking?"

Damn. She had noticed. "I took a few rounds of Crucio tonight Miss Granger." at the look of concern from the young witch he added "and don't coddle me. I'm very used to it." "Of course Professor."

She drained the last of the tea and got up. "If you'll excuse me sir, I have a problem to solve." She gave him a slight smile. "Take care Professor."

Severus watched as the witch left for the library. Did she dare show concern to him? He didn't need concern. He'd been doing this for longer than the witch has been alive. He checked the clock and noticed the time. Albus was expecting him and his report of the Death Eater activities. He grabbed a handful of powder and flooed to his rooms.

* * *

Back in his quarters, Severus changed out of his Death Eater robes and into his regular robes. He grabbed the bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky and the crystal shot glass out of the cabinet above the kitchen sink. He poured a shot out and quickly drank it. The initial burning turned into a warm and smooth ride down his throat. Feeling sufficiently well enough to deal with the old man's damnable eye twinkling, he flooded Albus. 

"Albus, I have returned. May I come through?"

"Of course Severus. Come right through."

The Potions Master emerged from the marble fireplace and brushed off the little bit of soot that collected on his black robes. Dumbledore patiently waited until Severus had taken the seat in front of his desk before speaking.

"How is dear old Tom, Severus?" he asked. Quite like asking about an old friend he hadn't seen in awhile. Severus quirked an eyebrow at his non-obvious calmness way of speaking before answering.

"Oh you know we just had the most marvelous tea party Albus," he snorted. "Seriously Albus, do you have to be so good humoured when referring to the Dark Lord?"

"Ah, humerous as always Severus. Now, in all seriousness, what happened tonight?" The wizard's face took on a semblance of seriousness. Severus noted this and responded.

"The usual torture, rape, and killing of muggle captives. Nothing was discussed. It was a swear-in revel. I don't think I knew any of the new ones. I did notice a few current students attending. They were not sworn in. As far as I know, none of the current Slytherin students are carrying Dark Marks but its only a matter of time Albus. This ridiculous marriage law will see that they will receive their marks before the next term is over."

"Did you partake in the...festivities Severus?"

"Of course not Albus. What do you take me for? No, I did a mercy kill on one muggle that the Dark Lord had offered me after the new recruits had their turn with her. I was Crucioed for it but I'm fine Albus."

"None the less, I'd like you to go see Poppy after this Severus. I don't want lasting damage done to you boy."

"I will Albus. Was there anything else you needed to discuss with me tonight? I have to take the Wolfsbane off the Stasis Charm so Lupin will have some for his next transformation."

"Actually, yes there is something of great importance I need to discuss with you. Do you have awhile yet?"

"Yes. What is it Albus?"

"This marriage law is effecting Miss Granger sooner than most think. Its quite obvious the prominent Death Eater families will petition for her hand. Its a quick way to get to Harry." Albus looked at him with the damnable twinkling and continued "Its important that we marry her to someone who can protect her and knows of her involvement with the Order. We need to marry her to someone who won't make her quit her education." He looked thoughtfully at Severus.

What? Oh no. Albus no! He can't seriously be asking me to petition for the girl's hand. He composed his features and made his voice as calm as possible despite the nagging feeling that he was the pureblood they wanted to marry Miss Granger to.

"And why is this of any importance to me Albus?"

Severus, I sincerely hope you agree to this. "Severus, you're a Pureblood. Your in the position to protect and care for Miss Granger better than any of us. With her living at the school, she can further her education after graduation if we can't get this law appealed. she is a safe spouse for you as well since she knows of your involvement with the Order and your spying. Please consider this Severus. If we lose her to the Malfoys, for example, we lose this war. She's been keeping Harry in line for almost 7 years now. He needs her more than ever right now, even if he doesn't realize it. With her gone, Harry will fail." He looked at Severus sadly and awaited the man's answer.

Severus carefully concealed his anger at the old man before speaking. "Albus, you are aware the Board of Governors will not allow this. How in the hell could I possibly bed my own student? If I were to bed a student, it certainly wouldn't be Miss Granger. She is obnoxious, arrogant, and hardly-" he stopped to take a quick breath. this was going to sound so cliche."-my type."

"I'll arrange it Severus. Under the circumstances, I'm sure the Board will approve this. Aside from the issues with the board, what exactly is your 'type' Severus?" The old man chuckled.

Ignoring the question, Severus opened his mouth once more to speak but was cut off by Dumbledore pulling out an official looking parchment and a quill.

"Here Severus" he handed the parchment to Severus," sign this and I will have Fawkes deliver it immediately to Miss Granger." Severus grabbed the quill knowing full well this was in the best interest of the Order and not the parties involved. He hesitated above the signature line and then decided to find out how Albus knew Miss Granger would accept marriage to her bastard of a Potions professor.

"Albus, how do you know Miss Granger is even going to accept? Assuming, of course, that you haven't informed her of your little plan."

"Miss Granger is an intelligent young witch Severus. I would insult her intelligence if I thought she needed to be told to choose you. She'll make the correct decision. I have complete faith in her with serious decisions. Harry would not have survived his first year if she hadn't befriended him."

"And we all know how devastating that would have been if Potter had been eaten alive by Devil's Snare" Severus said. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now now Severus." And with that, Severus signed the parchment. Looking as if he had just signed his life away, and he felt like he had, he looked at the Headmaster.

"I am free to go now Albus?"

"Of course Severus. What a lucky man you are Severus."

Severus looked at him curiously. "How so Albus?"

"You're getting the full package Severus! Brains and beauty. Who wouldn't feel lucky?"

"Albus, you're a romantic old fool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a potion to finish."

"Severus, don't forget to see Poppy." Severus waved him off and flooed into the infirmary. I think I need a headache potion too, Severus thought as he stepped out of the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione walked into the library and closed the door. Not wanting to be bothered by anyone, especially Mrs. Weasley, she cast an Avoidance charm and picked the most comfortable chair the house had to offer, an old moth eaten smooshy one. Tucking her legs underneath her, she set to work on finding a suitable match for her. The wizard had to be an Order member, a pureblood, and allow her to pursue her education after graduation if she desired. Not like I'd have much time for that with a baby she thought. She was getting ready to dip her quill in the ink pot when a large eagle owl rapped on the window. The sudden sound frightened her and she splattered black ink all over herself. Frustrated, she got up and let the owl in. He gave her a haughty look and delivered the envelope it was told to. She took it from the rude bird and the owl stuck its beak in the air and took off. What a rude owl she thought as she looked at the envelope suspiciously. The seal looked familiar as did the owl. She broke the seal and let out a puff of air. She had figured they would be petitioning. She tossed it aside for the moment. She had a week to decide on who's offer she took. At least that choice she had power over. 

Getting back to the activity of which she was rudely interrupted, she got herself back into position on the chair. Not many wizards met the criteria list she had. There was Moody but that was just plain weird and disgusting to Hermione. She cringed as she thought of having to lie under that magical eye completely naked. Dumbledore but that was even worse. He'd be nice to her and he did care for her but saggy old wizard skin just didn't do it for her. She rubbed the feather part of her quill on her cheek, deep in thought. Then it came to her: deep obsidian eyes, a voice like a dagger in silk, and those hands! She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she opened them in complete shock. When did Severus Snape, evil bat of the dungeon, become attractive to her?

Recovering from the realization she found her Potions professor somewhat sexy, she considered what he had to offer. He could keep her safe. He wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Well, that's not entirely true, she told herself. He could make me prepare potion ingredients or clean cauldrons. Yes. It seemed to Hermione that Professor Snape was the best choice if she could get past the idea that she'd have to sleep with him and have his children. He would only expect her to meet the law requirements she told herself. It couldn't be all that bad really. How do I get him to agree though?

As she was thinking of a way to get him to agree, Fawkes apparated into the library with a sealed envelope. Hermione took it from the phoenix and opened it shaking, hoping it wasn't a proposal from Dumbledore. She read the name at the bottom and gave a smile. Well, she thought, that just made my life easier for the moment. She signed the parchment and went back to her bed upstairs. She finally felt tired and wanted some sleep before the house awoke for the day. Putting off the delivery of the contract until the morning when Hedwig returned, she crawled into bed and settled in for a few, and much needed, hours of sleep.

* * *

**A/N My wedding anniversary is Monday and Tuesdays are always busy for me so I won't have any time to write until Wednesday. I'll try to get a new chapter posted by Friday :) I also feel this chapter isn't up to my expectations but I found this hard to write for whatever reason. I think I just can't wait to write the rest of the story now that I have the acceptance from Hermione out of the way.**

**Should I write Ron as the ignorant ass that is quick to temper or should I mature him a little and make him see that marrying Snape is for the good? Remember, he loves Hermione deeply and would have probably preferred her to marry him over anyone else. A mature Ron is, to me, a little more challenging to write than the ignorant one. Let me know.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I haven't abandoned the story, don't worry. Our internet is down and out for the moment. It'll be up in January. I'm working on the story and writing the story in my free time.

Thanks and I'll be back soon :)


End file.
